Aigis Phantom
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: Aigis: 'Her first name was inspired by a popular character from Persona 4 known as '"Aigis" 'or '"Aegis". Phantom: A reference to her appearance (Suspicious, kind of like Megurine Luka) |- | colspan="6" | TYPE: NONE MODEL: 019 |- | style="text-align:center;" | GENDER | Female | style="text-align:center;" | VOICE RANGE | (works best) A3-B4 @ 70-180 | style="text-align:center;" | RELATED CHARACTERS | Edgar Phantom (little brother) Kazuko Yonagine (close friend) Iris Libra (friend) Neko Kanochi '''(close friend) |- | style="text-align:center;" | AGE | '''25 | style="text-align:center;" | GENRE | Soft electronic, Alternative, Opera, Ballad, Rock, Soft Rock | style="text-align:center;" | HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- | style="text-align:center;" | WEIGHT | 123 lbs | style="text-align:center;" | CHARACTER ITEM | Walking cane | style="text-align:center;" | CREATOR | Monica マニカ |- | style="text-align:center;" | HEIGHT | 6'2" | style="text-align:center;" | VOICE SOURCE | Monica マニカ | style="text-align:center;" | PICTURE LINK LIST | |- | style="text-align:center;" | BIRTHDAY | 11/2/94 | style="text-align:center;" | LIKES | Eating pocky and cracker sticks coated in chocolate. She likes to read poems and informative literature. Spiders and creatures of the night. Rainy days. Pitch black rooms. Black cats. Phantomhive family, due to Edgar being good friend of Ciel. (Black Butler) Spicy and bland foods. | style="text-align:center;" | MEDIA LIST | |- | style="text-align:center;" | RELEASE DATE | 12/24/13 | style="text-align:center;" | DISLIKES | Daylight. Happy and cheery people ( that's one reason her and Iris Libra aren't "close" friends). Skimpy clothing. Rats. Blue cheese. | style="text-align:center;" | SIGNATURE SONG | Demo 1 Anger Demo 2 Wanderlast Demo 3 Strobe Last |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: She is a short tempered woman. She tends to sing at a lower pitch than her brother. She may seem or even look like a'' heartless sister, but in' all reality she loves her brother with all her heart. After their parents died she would tuck him in at night and stay with him until he fell asleep''. She now owns the majority of their parents property and promises to her brother that when he is old enough to live on his own she will give him an equal portion of that property. She has alot of stress, that's why she smokes (this gives her a raspy voice). ''She and her brother lived during the Victorian Era but were somehow brought to modern day, 21st century. Kazuko Yonagine maybe? |} Character HistoryEdit She and her brother lived in Germany. Their parents were wealthy buissiness owners, who died in a mysterious house fire in which Aigis saved her little brother. Both her and Edgar were given money and property passed down from her parents. Aigis had a mansion built and used the rest of the money to raise her brother, Edgar Phantom. Supplemental InformationEdit '''Nationality/Race: German/English Hair: Short orange-red hair with a stick up hair. Clothing: A dark navy blue Victorian dress with golden stitches, white silk frills and lace on the bottom and on the end of the sleeves. A black choker with a slim, diamond shaped, neon pink, glass neck pendent. A black bow with a 4 buttons (red, green, yellow, and blue) on the left side of her head where the stick up hair is. A black velvet and black lace eye patch with a neon pink slim diamond charm pinned to it with a golden chain. The eye patch covers her right eye which is infected with trachoma (which she caught from her dear friend Neko Kanochi). Pearl White lace Victorian bridal gloves gloves tucked under her sleeves. Voice ConfigurationEdit Her voicebank includes bonus concept art and a sample of her release demo, "Tori no Uta". Her syllables are in romaji and alias is in hiragana. Download her CV ACT1 here This article was written by Monica マニカ, the true creator and voice provider of Aigis Phantom. Category:Profile pages needing cleanup